Taming Jack McCoy
by Metalchick36
Summary: Who would've thought that Jack McCoy, a former womanizer, could be tamed. A one-shot of Jack's thoughts on settling down. This is my first story in this category!


**Taming Jack McCoy**

_Disclaimer: Jack McCoy is owned by Dick Wolf, but I wish he were mine._

_Summary: No one ever thought that Jack McCoy, the womanizer, could be tamed. Just a one shot of Jack McCoy's thoughts of settling down._

**One Hogan Place…**

_It is near the end of the day and Jack is making his rounds around the DA's office. A few secretaries still cast him flirty glances, but not as many as when he was younger. Jack smiles back and moves on._

_A young intern bumps into him._

"Oops! Sorry Mr. McCoy." The young intern apologized.

"That's OK, I can see you're in a hurry." Jack said.

"Just trying to get a warrant signed before the judges leave." She said.

"Try Judge Wilson, he stays late, but knock before entering, and be straight to the point." Jack advised.

"Thank you Mr. McCoy." She said.

"You can call me Jack." He said.

_But the intern was already on her way to the judge's chambers. She didn't look at him the way the women around here used to, maybe it was because he was getting older. Then again, this office was getting younger guys who are just as handsome as Jack used to be._

"Hey, thought you could use this!" a young male ADA said to a female ADA as he hands her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thank you!" she said as she accepts the coffee.

"So, you have any plans tonight?" he asked.

"I just have some paperwork to file, but once I'm done, I'm free." She answered.

"How about I help you? Then we can get out of here faster." He said.

"Sure!" she said.

_Jack smiled at this interaction._

"_Ah, those were the days, good times!" Jack thought as he remembered doing the same thing that young man just did._

_Jack enters Michael Cutter's office, which used to be his office. Jack looks around as all the memories of his affairs with his assistants, secretaries, and interns' returns. There were some good memories, such as Claire Kincaid and Abbie Carmichael, but there were also bad memories, such as Diana Hawthorne, his divorces, and the deaths of Claire and Alex._

_Cutter entering his office snaps Jack out of that trance._

"Hey Jack, did you need something?" Cutter asked.

"Nope, just checking on things." Jack answered.

"Well there's good news, we won today! The jury took only half and hour to reach a verdict. Guilty on all counts, and he'll be serving two life sentences concurrently." Cutter explained.

"That's great! I knew you could do it." Jack praised.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Connie." Cutter said.

_Connie, she is to Cutter what Claire was to Jack. Of course Michael and Connie couldn't keep their relationship a secret, but they didn't have to. Times have changed since Jack and Claire were together. Now relationships didn't have to be kept secret ever since the dating rules have become more flexible. The rules were simple, during working hours; couples were to keep their hands off of each other. Light flirting was OK, as long as it is discreet._

Jack continued, "Of course, what would we do without her?"

"Yeah, she is wonderful." Cutter said.

_Jack agreed, she is like Claire; he can tell that Cutter wants to spend the rest of his life with her, like how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Claire. Jack only hopes that what happened to Claire don't happen to Connie._

"Just be sure that you take good care of her." Jack stated.

"You know I will." Cutter said.

_Jack knows that if Claire were still alive, perhaps they'd be married by now and maybe have a child of their own. But after she died, Jack thought he'd never find love again, and then he slipped back into his old ways._

"Hey Jack, Connie and I are going out to celebrate. Would you and your fiancé like to join us?" Cutter asked.

_Jack never thought he'd fall in love again, until the day he ran into a woman who changed his life. The first time they looked into each other's eyes, it was love at first sight. She was no Claire, but she didn't have to be. She was young and beautiful, but unlike the brainless beauties Jack had in the past, this one was very smart. Jack didn't have to take her to fancy places, or buy her expensive gifts. She loved him for who he is. But one thing that made her similar to Claire and set her apart from his past lovers, she loved his motorcycle. He took her on many rides, which they both enjoyed very much._

Jack answered Cutter, "Well…. we were planning on spending a nice quiet evening at home. But I'll think about it."

_At last, the woman who tamed Jack arrives._

"Hey baby!" she greets, and then she kisses him on the lips.

"Hey! Just what I needed to end this day." Jack said happily.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Not bad. Mike and Connie won their case today." Jack said.

"That's great! Congratulations Mike!" she said.

"Thanks! Connie and I were thinking of celebrating. I asked Jack if you two wanted to join us." Cutter said.

"I'd love to! What do you think Jack?" She asked.

"Well…I guess we'll have a quiet evening together tomorrow." Jack said.

"Let's go." She said as she took his hand and held it.

_As they walk out of Cutter's office hand in hand, Jack looks around once again. As a younger male ADA walks by, Jack notices the female ADA's eyes following his every move. It reminds Jack of himself when he was that young._

"What are you looking at?" his fiancé asked.

"My old self…or should I say…a younger version of me." Jack answered.

"Do you feel like he's replaced you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm OK with that. Now that my womanizing days are over with, it's his turn now." Jack answered.

"Don't you think you should pass on the wisdom you've learned from that?" he asked.

"I was thinking of doing that, but…if someone had done that to me, I may not have been led to you." Jack explained.

"Well, you do have a good point. Kinda makes you wonder what he could be led to?" she pondered.

_They look at the new womanizer as he flirts with one female ADA, while the other female ADA's look at her with envy._

"Uh…I think we better get out of here! Looks like a catfight is about to break out." Connie said as she joins them.

"You're right about that, how are you doing Connie?" she asked.

"I'm good. Can I see your engagement ring again?" Connie asked.

"Sure!" she answered as she shows off the large sapphire ring set in platinum with small diamonds on the side of the jewel.

"Wow! That is beautiful! You're a very lucky woman." Connie remarked as she admired the ring.

"Thanks! I'm sure you'll get yours too." She said.

_After they had been dating for six months, Jack knew that this woman was the one for him. So he went to the jewelry store in the diamond district to find the perfect engagement ring for the future Mrs. McCoy. When he spotted the sapphire ring in a display window, he knew that one was the one for her. The dark blue color represented Jack in a way because he was always wearing navy blue suits. After he got the ring, he took her over to the place where they first met and he proposed to her there. When she answered yes, the crowds of people who took notice of the proposal, clapped._

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Connie asked.

"No, but I'm glad you asked. I'm planning on going dress shopping with my girlfriend's this weekend. Would you like to come too?" she asked.

"I'd love to!" Connie answered enthusiastically.

"Uh oh! I think the ladies are going to start discussing your wedding plans." Cutter said.

"That's OK. It's better to just let the ladies handle them anyways. But the wedding cake and main courses are the things you can pick together." Jack said.

"I'll remember that when I'm engaged." Cutter said.

_The four of them get into the DA's town car and head toward their favorite bar. Jack had been there many times, but this time was different because he had his future wife by his side._

_No longer would he be bringing home different lovers, where there'd be awkward mornings. Even though his bed wasn't always empty, he still felt alone. But now that he had a fiancé, he knew that he was no longer alone. It was a great feeling for Jack to have someone special to come home to. Never had he or anyone else imagined that someday, Jack the womanizer would eventually settle down. But he did, his fiancé had tamed him and he was OK with that._

_A/N: Hope you guys liked this. This was one of those stories that just came to me that I just had to write down. I left Jack's fiancé a mystery on purpose so that you guys can have her be whoever you want her to be. (I apologize if you wanted that woman to be Connie)_


End file.
